


Talking to Ghosts

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, bill watches it and is sad, bills sad, dont ask me about the email address idk man, i got this idea from swamp thing, if anyones says anything 13rw related its ON SIGHT, stan starts to remember it and makes a video diary of it, stans pre dead, theyve also already fought pennywise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Bill was staring at his computer screen. It was just a blank Google Doc. He was supposed to be writing his next book but he just couldn’t. Not after what happened. The whole monster genre was ruined for him, because his life was the monster genre. He wanted to switch gears, try something else, but he didn’t know how.He heard his phone buzz, snapping him out of his head. He looked over and saw a Gmail notification.suris@georgia.accounting.com has sent you 17 videos.





	Talking to Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> oof im not ready for chapter two

Bill was staring at his computer screen. It was just a blank Google Doc. He was supposed to be writing his next book but he just couldn’t. Not after what happened. The whole monster genre was ruined for him, because his life was the monster genre. He wanted to switch gears, try something else, but he didn’t know how. 

He heard his phone buzz, snapping him out of his head. He looked over and saw a Gmail notification. 

_ suris@georgia.accounting.com has sent you 17 videos.  _

Bill shot awake, reading over the notification several more times to make sure it was real. He clicked out of his blank page and over to his email. He had a lot of unread emails; some fanmail, others were from his publisher. But there was one at the top that didn’t fit in with the rest. He clicked it and saw 17 seperate video links. Sucking in his breath, he clicked the first one. 

A new tab popped up and Bill saw Stan on his screen. Stan looked different, really different. That was a given seeing as Bill had seen him in 27 years but there was something Bill couldn’t touch on. Stan’s hair was practically the same, a neat mess of curls falling around his face. Bill could see scars lining every side of Stan’s face from It. But he looked happy. 

Bill clicked play on the video. 

“God, this is pretty stupid isn’t it? But I don’t know what to do. I don’t know who to talk to about this. I couldn’t tell Patty, she wouldn’t…..she doesn’t need this on top of everything. I don’t know if anyone’s ever gonna see this. But my name is Stanley Uris and I’m starting to remember. Just bits and pieces of something. I’m not totally sure what but it has to do with these cuts on my face and this scar on my hand. I can feel it.” 

Stan paused and sighed. 

“I was just sitting at my desk when a name came to me. Neibolt. I don’t...I didn’t know what it was at first. But I think I do now. It’s a house. The house on Neibolt street. That’s where it all happened. What it was, I don’t know yet. But I remember something else too. People. Six of ‘em.” 

Stan put his head in his hands. Bill watched on, intrigued. 

“That’s all for today. I don’t know if I’ll do another one of these things or not.” 

Stan hit a key on his keyboard and Bill’s screen went black. 

_ Stan remembered _ . 

How was that possible? Not even Mike could remember everything and he was the one who stayed in Derry. Is that why Stan...did what he did? 

Bill clicked over onto the next video, eager to see what else Stan had to say. 

“I remember a name! I’m not sure whose, but I remember a name. Richie Tozier. I looked him up on the internet and he’s a radio host in California. But get this, he lived in Maine, too. I think he was one of the six at Neibolt. I’m thinking about calling him but I doubt he’d remember me.” 

“In other news, Patty got me a gift today. It wasn’t much but it meant a lot.” Stan disappeared under the desk momentarily and he popped back up holding a book that Bill recognized immediately. 

“It’s the newest book by my favorite author. Bill Denbrough.” Stan had a huge smile plastered on his face, a rare look for the sad boy Bill used to know. “She thinks his books are gory and gross but I think they’ve got heart. That Bill guy, he knows something about monsters. And I guess I do too.” 

Stan rubbed his palm before speaking again. “This is Stanley Uris, signing off.” 

Bill was going to sick. He grabbed his trash can from under the desk and threw up into it. It was like talking to a ghost. 

After he had finished vomiting, Bill looked back up to the computer. He wanted to stop, but he just couldn’t pry himself away from the thought. The thought that Stan remembered  _ him _ . 

Bill skipped ahead a bit to the seventh video. He clicked play and Stan appeared holding a whiteboard. 

“Okay, I’m thinking if I can map this out I might be able to remember it better. Me and the six went into Neibolt.” Stan wrote this on the board, his handwriting neat as ever. 

“The six is Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh, Ben Hansom, Mike Hanlon and someone else. I don’t know who so I’ll symbolize them with a question mark. Then something happened in Neibolt. I got these scars around my face. But I’ve looked into everyone else and they all have this scar.” Stan held his hand up to the camera, showing off the scar on his palm.  _ The blood oath _ . “Except for Mike Hanlon, who I can’t find anything on, and the sixth member of our club. Our  _ losers  _ club. Losers club! That’s it!” 

In big letters on his whiteboard, Stan wrote ‘losers club’. “It’s weird, too. Everyone I know of, with the exception of Mike, is wealthy and successful. Richie’s a radio host in LA, Eddie is a celebrity limo driver, Bev is a fashion designer, and Ben’s an architect. And, don’t wanna brag to whoever’s watching, but I’m the most successful young accountant in Atlanta.” 

“Of course you are.” Bill muttered under his breath. 

“Alright, I’m calling it for today. I’m gonna go read the next bit of Bill Denbrough’s book. See you.” The screen went black.

This felt wrong. Bill shouldn’t be the one to look at this. Stan didn’t even remember him. In Stan’s mind, Bill was nothing more than a question mark. He clicked over to the next video. Stan came rushing into frame, a shit eating grin on his face. 

“I have the best news ever!” Bill could see Stan barely contain his excitement. “Bill Denbrough was one of the six! My hero! I knew him! Would he remember me? Oh my god, what if he based a character on me? I always thought I was kind of like Daniel from his third book. Bill Denbrough! Ha!” 

Bill smiled. He wished, he longed to talk to Stan again. To tell Stan that maybe Daniel was based on a certain someone. To tell him that Bill never stopped thinking about him. Even after he forgot, he knew that somewhere in the world, was a person who knew him better than anyone else. 

Bill decided to watch Stan’s very last video. Fear moving through his body, he clicked on the link. 

Stan was sitting in front of the computer, head in his hands. When he looked up to the camera, Bill could see he had been crying. 

“I’ve got an update. Mike Hanlon called me. It’s back. The painting woman and Pennywise.” 

Bill’s heart dropped and his fingers started to tremble. He knew exactly what video this would be. 

“God, I can’t. I’m not strong enough to go back.”

“You are.” Bill whispered to the computer screen. 

“I can’t face it. It’s...not real. It can’t be. When it was just me who remembered, I thought maybe I could just play it off as delusions or childhood imagination but...it was all real. All of it.” 

Stan sighed. “Mike wants me to go back to Derry with the rest of the losers and defeat Pennywise. I don’t know if I should. I’m gonna go take a bath, think it over.” 

“No, please.” Bill whispered, tears starting to pour down his face like raindrops. 

“This is Stanley Uris, signing off.” The screen went black and Bill only saw himself looking back at him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! follow me on tumblr @softboy-stanley!


End file.
